Today, conversation dialog systems are used for a variety of different applications. For example, conversation dialog systems have been developed to allow users to search for content, buy items, obtain directions, report issues, resolve the reported issues interactively, and the like. To perform the above stated, it is imperative for such systems to generate responses that are most relevant to the context of an ongoing conversation, in order to take the conversation to a logical conclusion.
Often, in conversation dialog systems, the users provide utterances which involves complex sentences. Typically, conversations involving utterances with complex sentences correspond to multiple dialog acts which include one or more user utterances and corresponding system responses. In a conversation, response sufficiency and relevance play a critical role in driving intent specific conversation. The fundamental goal of any conversation engine is to generate concise responses to user queries and dynamically generate clarification questions in case required, when information is not available. The dialog acts which are utterance chunks conveying “acknowledgement’, ‘negation’, “requesting clarification” and much more, are quite common in any conversation. In many cases, the utterances can fall under multiple dialog acts based on the context of the conversation. For example, an utterance “ok” can act as “acknowledgement” for a clarification question such as, “would you like to go ahead with ticket booking?”. Here the question restricts the user to provide a “yes” or a “no” response alone. However, presence of additional keywords may result in different dialog acts such as, the user responses as, “ok, but what is . . . ”. In this case, the user does not completely agree with the system response and leads to complex dialog acts
Existing systems of dialogue response system generally fail in handling such complex utterances while generating dynamic response to users. Moreover, the existing systems consume more time in completing dialogues, that is more conversation time is taken during interaction. Thus, there is a need for a robust and efficient mechanism to produce desired responses for users.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.